1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of forming a metal pattern and a method of manufacturing a display substrate having the metal pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a display substrate, a counter substrate facing the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the counter substrate. The display substrate includes a gate line formed on a base substrate and applied with a gate signal, a data line crossing the gate line, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) electrically connected to the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the TFT.
As the size and the resolution of the LCD panel increase, the gate and data lines become longer so that a signal delay is occurred. When the gate line and/or the data line have relatively large thickness, or when a signal line includes a metal having a low resistance, the signal delay could be improved.
However, a metal having a low resistance is limitative, and it is difficult to control processes of manufacturing the display substrate such that inherent property of the metal, such as aluminum, copper, is not changed. Moreover, general processes of forming a signal line need a plurality of masks for patterning, a high vacuum deposition process, and several processes such as etching and washing. Therefore, performing the above processes costs high, and noxious substances may be discharged. Moreover, the precision of the signal line is deteriorated and it is hard to form a fine pattern.